The Story of a Kitten
by TwilightHemel
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya Taiga merasa sedemikian tak berguna. "Jangan takut. Aku ada di sini, bersamamu." Apa suara Taiga tidak sampai padanya? /Neko!Tetsuya/Gaje/ /RnR?


**Warning: Unbeta, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, dll **

Genre: Friendship, Angst

Disclaimer: Kurobasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

.

Anak beralis cabang itu mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya sejak lima belas menit terakhir. Di lihat dari perawakannya yang kecil, ia menebak anak itu masih SD dan kira-kira berusia kurang dari 11 tahun. Lama, dan anak itu masih tidak berani mendekatinya. Merasa mulai bosan, ia hendak berlalu pergi, ketika tiba-tiba anak itu menghampirinya, dan mengelus bulu birunya yang kasar dengan penuh sayang.

"Cup-cup, jangan menangis..." kata anak itu, sambil terus mengelus bulunya. Andai ia manusia, ia pasti akan berbicara padanya. _Aku tidak menangis, _dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

Anak itu masih dengan kegiatan mengelus bulunya. Tampak tidak bosan jua melakukan hal itu, meski ia sudah menghitung sampai hitungan ke sepuluh selama beberapa kali (ia bukan kucing bodoh, setidaknya ia bisa menghitung sampai hitungan ke sepuluh), telapak tangan yang terasa hangat itu tidak lepas dari bulu-bulu kebiruannya yang kasar.

Sebagai kucing yang hidup di jalanan, bukan suatu hal yang mengejutkan kalau ia tampil begitu kotor. Bulu yang kasar (kadang basah terciprat becekan air), tubuh kurus-kering, dan mungkin ada bagian tubuh yang luka karena ulah manusia. Dan tentunya, mereka liar. Termasuk dirinya.

Ia ingin mencakar anak yang menahannya di pangkuannya itu. Ia ingin pergi mencari makan. Ini sudah waktunya untuk makan. Namun ia di tahan seperti ini. Sebenarnya bukan salah anak itu juga, sih. Toh ia manusia dan tidak mengerti bahasa binatang.

"Oh? Apa kau lapar?"

Anak itu membuka tas ranselnya, mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. "Kau tahu, bekal yang di buat ibu selalu tidak enak. Jadi ini untukmu saja."

Ia mengeong pelan, mengucapkan terima kasih. _Ya. Kau benar. Rasanya memang tidak,_ begitu ucapnya. Namun ia tetap memakannya. Jarang sekali ada manusia yang begitu baik sampai memberikan bekalnya. Anggap saja manusia berambut merah (yang semakin ke bawah warna merahnya makin menggelap) ini adalah hadiah yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

Ia merasa selama ini sudah menjadi kucing yang baik. Maka apa salahnya mendapat sedikit hadiah?

"Dan kalau kau masih lapar, ibu membawakanku kue apel."

Anak itu tertawa saat ia mendesis, agaknya tidak menyukai bau dari kue apel yang di sodorkan padanya itu.

"Lho? Tidak suka?"

Namun selanjutnya ia menyerah. Ia menjilati jemari kecil yang menggenggam kue apel tersebut, meminta benda yang ada dalam genggamannya. Dan anak itu memberikannya. Rasanya tidak seperti aromanya. Lumayan enak juga. Anak kucing berbulu biru itu mengeong, meminta tambah.

Menutup kotak bekalnya, seraya berkata, "Sudah habis. Besok aku datang lagi." anak itu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. Tas ransel yang tersandang di punggungnya bergoyang-goyang seiring semakin cepatnya ia berlari.

_Sampai jumpa._

* * *

Sesuai janjinya, anak itu memang datang lagi. Kali ini ia membawa sekotak bekal dan sebotol kecil air mineral. Dapat di lihat dari _name-tag _yang di kalungkan di lehernya, nama depannya Taiga. Sang kucing hanya bisa mengeong pelan melihat anak itu dengan begitu bersemangat berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa kabarmu?" Ia berjongkok sedikit, menggendong anak kucing itu dan mengacak bulunya penuh sayang. Tentu, ia tidak bisa menjawabnya meski ia ingin sekali melakukan itu. "Kemarin hujannya lebat sekali, kan? Kau tidur dimana semalam? Ibu tidak mengizinkanku untuk membawamu pulang. Ia alergi kucing," Taiga tertawa sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. Sang kucing melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip isi dari kotak bekal tersebut. Taiga dapat melihat binar kesenangan pada mata yang sewarna bulunya tersebut.

Mengambil potongan ikan tuna dari kotak bekalnya, lalu menaruhnya di tanah, Taiga kembali tertawa mendapati anak kucing yang besarnya tak lebih dari dua buah kepalan tangannya di satukan itu malu-malu menghabiskan makanannya.

"Omong-omong, kau ini jantan atau betina?"

Yang di ajak bicara tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Tubuhmu ringkih begitu," katanya sambil melirik sang kucing. "Kutebak kau betina...?"

Setelahnya, Taiga memekik ketika kucing tersebut mencakar wajahnya.

"Ekh- astaga! Kau marah? Jadi kau jantan? ...Hahaha, maaf!" Menyeka setitik air di sudut matanya, Taiga menghitung sudah berapa kali ia tertawa saat _mengobrol _dengan kucing ini, di hari ini. Ia sudah di ajari menghitung sampai lebih dari 20 puluh angka, dan ia sangat bangga akan hal itu.

Taiga mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di dekat palang besi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamus tebal. Sampul depannya bertuliskan "**Kamus Inggris-Jepang**" dengan tinta merah yang entah mengapa membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti sebuah buku suram yang penuh dengan nilai di bawah rata-rata. Menyadari tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu dari makhluk lucu di dekat kakinya itu, Taiga berkata, "Aku akan memberikanmu nama yang bagus. Sebentar."

Namun sampai matahari tenggelam dan jam di taman menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang, Taiga masih belum menemukan nama yang sekiranya cocok dengan anak kucing berbulu kebiruan itu. Menutup kamusnya dengan kesal, ia beranjak pulang setelah sebelumnya memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam tas.

"Untuk hari ini, kau bisa tidur di sana." Taiga menunjuk lubang kecil di bawah pagar taman. "Setidaknya kau akan terlindung dari hujan. Aku janji akan membuatkanmu sebuah rumah yang nyaman. _Bye_!"

Menurut, anak kucing tersebut menghabiskan malam di dalam lubang kecil yang ada di bawah pagar. Dan meski esoknya ia harus berkali-kali meregangkan tubuh yang terasa pegal karena harus menekukkan tubuhnya selama tidur (lubang itu berukuran kecil sekali), tempat tersebut melindunginya dari kucing-kucing lain yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya. Oh! Dan juga dari hujan.

* * *

Taiga tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya; sebuah rumah-rumahan bekas boneka _barbie_nya yang telah di sulap menjadi rumah yang sekiranya muat untuk di tempati seekor anak kucing. (Jangan salah, ia sangat menggemari boneka cantik itu sampai menginjak usia yang ke 9, dan kadang ia masih memainkannya kok, sekedar untuk mengusir rasa bosan).

Menepukkan tangannya dengan berisik, ia memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya yang kadang terlihat menyebalkan itu.

"Nah. Sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dan melihat-lihat?"

Namanya juga kucing... ia perlu di dorong dulu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah barunya. Setelahnya? Ia ternyata betah di sana dan tidak mau keluar-keluar. Terpaksa Taiga harus memaksanya.

"Kali ini ibu tidak memasakkanku bekal. Ia dan ayah bertengkar hebat sekali pagi tadi. Aku sampai harus menyumpal telingaku dengan kapas. Aku menduga-duga apakah tetangga-tetanggaku mendengar mereka? Maksudku, mereka berteriak sedemikian kencang!" Taiga bercerita dengan bersemangat, kedua tangannya menunjukkan gestur itu. "Ayah bahkan sampai memukul meja. Dia pergi dan tidak menghabiskan sarapannya."

Kucing kecil itu hanya melirik sekilas. Setidaknya ia mendengarkan.

"Ketika aku sudah berani keluar dari persembunyianku (di balik lemari pendingin), samar kudengar suara isak tangis ibu." Nada yang di pergunakan Taiga mulai terdengar goyah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jadi diam-diam, aku menyelinap keluar dari rumah dan berlari. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka membuatku terlihat seakan-akan aku adalah orang asing di rumah. Memang apa salahnya menceritakannya sedikit padaku?" Semakin goyah, dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk menahan amarah, Taiga menarik anak kucing tersebut ke dalam pelukannya, dan menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung sang kucing. Bagaikan sebuah sihir, hanya dengan itu saja, Taiga dapat memunculkan kembali cengiran khasnya.

"Oke! Aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya ide di kepalaku ini, tapi kurasa mulai besok aku akan memanggilmu 'Tetsuya'. Setiap aku memanggilmu, kau harus langsung datang menghampiriku seperti seekor anak anjing yang patuh. Mengerti?"

Tapi Taiga... dia bukan anak anjing.

Dan tentu. Percuma saja mengatakan hal itu pada anak kecil.

* * *

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Taiga yang dulunya kecil dan tampak seperti bocah ingusan kini sudah tumbuh menjadi sesosok remaja tampan. Dan begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Ia kini bukan seekor anak kucing berbulu kasar lagi. Taiga mengurusnya dengan begitu baik, hingga sekarang Tetsuya tak jauh berbeda dengan kucing-kucing yang menjadi model iklan di TV.

Meski begitu, larangan untuk memelihara kucing masih di berlakukan di rumah Taiga. Itulah yang membuatnya lebih betah menghabiskan waktunya di taman dengan Tetsuya, ketimbang di rumah hanya berdua dengan ibunya.

Ah.

Mengenai ayahnya... mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Ini sungguh tidak adil, dimana mereka memutuskan untuk tidak bersama lagi tanpa membiarkan sang anak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun sebagai anak yang baik, Taiga memutuskan untuk diam. Duduk manis di kursinya saat hakim memutuskan perceraian itu secara sepihak (baginya).

Satu-satunya tempat dimana Taiga bisa menangis tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dunia ini adalah dalam pelukan Tetsuya. Oke, ia tahu Tetsuya sebenarnya tak membantunya sama sekali. Ia hanya seekor kucing. Ia tidak bisa berbicara (abaikan mengenai ia bisa mengeong) dan ia bukan manusia. Tapi setidaknya... _setidaknya,_ ia punya tempat untuk itu. Setidaknya Tetsuya selalu mendengarkan setiap ceritanya dengan penuh perhatian.

Setidaknya, bulu-bulu lembut Tetsuya yang terasa menggelitik dan lembut secara bersamaan di telapak tangan Taiga itu tak ubahnya mantel bulu pemberian sang ibu.

* * *

Bertambah dewasa, Taiga di sibukkan dengan banyak hal. Persiapan festival di sekolahnya, liburan dengan ayahnya, pertandingan basket, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia menjalani semuanya dengan santai, seperti ia yang biasa. Ia toh menikmati kesehariannya yang super sibuk itu. Saking menikmatinya, ia sampai melupakan Tetsuya yang selalu setia menunggunya di taman. Sendirian. Berlindung di dalam rumahnya yang tidak bisa di bilang hangat sama sekali.

"Aku berangkat, bu!" Serunya, dengan mulut penuh.

"Taiga! Bekalmu...?"

"Aku bisa beli roti di sekolah!"

Dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah itu, ia melewati taman dimana beberapa bulan yang lalu ia selalu menyempatkan diri mampir di sana. Dan bahkan tanpa menoleh, ia melanjutkan jalannya. Tak melihat tatapan yang lurus terarah padanya oleh seekor kucing, yang bergelut dalam selembar kantung kertas untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin.

* * *

Lulus SMP, Taiga menemukan dirinya ternyata adalah seorang anak yang cukup supel. Di SMA barunya, ia mendapat banyak teman kurang dari dua bulan. Lagi. Ia melupakan sosok yang tatapannya selalu tampak hangat itu. Sosok yang tak ubahnya seekor anjing yang dengan setia menunggu majikannya.

Ia mencalonkan diri menjadi Ketua OSIS, berharap dengan itu ia bisa sedikit melupakan kekosongan yang di dapatnya setiap melihat ruang kerja ayahnya di rumah. Ia juga mendaftarkan diri ke klub basket di sekolahnya. Ia mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam bimbingan belajar yang dulu sangat ia benci. Ia hanya tidak ingin lengah dan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu.

Natal semakin dekat.

Ia begitu menantikannya sampai tak bisa berhenti membicarakannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang yang entah mengapa terasa begitu panjang, untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa bulan terlewati dalam kerumitan yang membuatnya pening, Taiga menghampiri rumah yang di buatnya untuk Tetsuya. Melongok ke dalam, hanya untuk mendapati makhluk mungil itu tergolek lemas, dengan tubuh yang begitu kurus, dan bulu yang basah.

Dalam kepanikan, Taiga tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar. Dengan kedua lengan memeluk erat kucing tersebut, berharap dapat memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh yang sudah dingin itu. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan namanya.

_Tetsuya... Tetsuya... Tetsuya..._

Ia tidak bisa menangis. _Tidak bisa._

_Sungguh. Ini kali pertama ia merasa sedemikian tak berguna._

_Apakah suaraku tidak bisa mencapaimu?_

_Dengan tangan yang tidak bisa kugunakan untuk menolongmu._

_Tidakkah kau mendengarku?_

Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tetsuya, Taiga dapat merasakan napas lemah binatang itu. Lemah dan hangat. Menerpa wajahnya dengan begitu lembut.

Air mata meluncur menuruni dagunya. Bobol begitu saja tanpa pertahanan.

Baiklah.

_Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Jangan takut. Lihat, aku bersamamu sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

_Owari_


End file.
